


Such An Almighty Sound

by sabaceanbabe



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaceanbabe/pseuds/sabaceanbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah's been fighting her feelings for Chuck from the very beginning...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such An Almighty Sound

Title: Such An Almighty Sound  
Song: Drumming Song  
Artist: Florence and the Machine

  
[Find more videos like this on _Vidders_](http://vidders.net/video/video)   



End file.
